Whose Game Is It Anyway?
by Jigglypoof
Summary: Various video game and cartoon characters unite...to parodize one of ABC's hit shows?!?


Disclaimers: All characters belong to their respective owners/creators (Nintendo, Sega, Enix and 989 Studios, Cartoon Network, Sony, whoever created Carmen San Diego, et cetera, et cetera, et cetera). Don't bother trying to sue; you'll just be wasting your time. ^_^ All this was created for your viewing pleasure, and no copyright infringement is intended.  
  
Author's Note: This is my first fic to be posted on fanfiction.net, but I've written fics before. Perhaps I'll post (and finish) some of my older ones if this one goes well. But for now, please enjoy what I have for you! ^_^  
  
-Now, on with the show!-  
  
Shorty: Welcome to Whose Game Is It Anyway! Today on our show...Nintendo's boy wonder, YOUNG LINK! He trusts his instincts, JAMES MCCLOUD! The dark that dozes in the dusk, SHADOW! And, finally, here comes trouble, STRIKE! Come on down, let's have some fun!  
  
::Shorty trots down from the audience and sits down behind the desk::  
  
Shorty: Hiya, I'm your host, Shorty! Welcome to Whose Game Is It Anyway, the show where everything is made up and the points don't matter. That's right, the points are like the names of the individual Kanker Sisters from Ed, Edd, and Eddy. Really, who cares?  
  
Ed, Edd, and Eddy Cast (excluding the now-scowling Kankers): ::laugh louder than the rest of the audience::  
  
James McCloud: ::gapes:: They have individual names?!?  
  
Shorty: Think so...but anyway! What happens on this show is that my slaves- err, I mean, our guests come out here and make everything up off the top of their heads using scenes from these magic cards that they've never seen before. Then, at the end of each round, the ones that make me laugh the hardest are rewarded points. However, all negative wisecracks about me will be systematically dealt with through a process I like to call "Embarrassing Secrets."  
  
::A dramatic suspense fanfare is played for a few seconds as the contestants pretend to look frightened for their lives.::  
  
Shorty: After a few rounds, the person with the most points, the ones that don't matter, is declared the winner. They get my seat for a game. The runner-ups get to do a little something with me. Now, on with the show! Our first game tonight is Song Titles, and it's for all four contestants!  
  
::The audience cheers as Young Link and Shadow go on one side and James and Strike go to the other side of the stage::  
  
Shorty: In this game, these guys have to act out a scene. The catch: they are only allowed to speak in song titles. When one person can't think of something or I think they say a bogus song title, I hit the buzzer and their partner takes over. The scene is...the four of you are at a cafe. Go!  
  
::Shadow and James step out from their respective sides and pretend to be making coffee::  
  
Shadow: ::looks around with an agitated sigh:: Where in the world is Carmen San Diego?  
  
James: ::adjusts his sunglasses:: Saginaw, Michigan.  
  
Shadow: Thank you.  
  
James: Bet she's not your girlfriend.  
  
Shadow: I'm crazy for this girl!  
  
James: Again?  
  
Shadow: From my head to my heart!  
  
James: Let me blow ya mind!  
  
Shadow: I wish.  
  
James: Seriously? ::buzzer rings:: I tried! ::steps out and Strike steps in, the audience roaring with laughter::  
  
Strike: ::pretends to make a cup to go and suddenly looks up and points:: DANGER!  
  
Shadow: ::grins widely:: Never had a dream come true!  
  
Strike: Was it you?  
  
Shadow: Wasn't me!  
  
Strike: Gimme a BREAK. ::pretends to toss some coffee at the wall on accident:: ...Oops, I did it again!  
  
Shadow: ::looks at the "mess" on the wall and pretends to clean it up:: LOVE don't cost a thing.  
  
Strike: Do YOU love me?  
  
Shadow: ::opens up his arms as to give Strike a big hug:: With arms wide open!  
  
Strike: I feel good!  
  
Shadow: ... ::The buzzer goes off as Young Link takes Shadow's place.:: I ran out of ideas, big deal. ::Shadow shrugs and laughter emits from the audience.::  
  
Young Link: ::pretends to walk into the cafe, looking grave:: I saw Mommy kissing Santa Claus.  
  
Strike: 10,000 times?  
  
Young Link: When I NEEDED you!  
  
Strike: ::gets down on his knees:: Please forgive me!  
  
Young Link: ::glares:: ...THIS time...  
  
Strike: My best friend! ::hugs Young Link::  
  
Shorty: ::nearly does a spit-take with her Samus Soda::  
  
Young Link: ...Please let go of me.  
  
::The buzzer goes off to signal the end of the game, and the contestants go sit down in their chairs as the audience and Shorty laugh and applaud.::  
  
Shorty: Great job! A thousand points to you four and a million points to Carmen San Diego for, as I've just been told, actually BEING in Saginaw, Michigan.  
  
::The audience and the four contestants cheer and clap loudly.::  
  
Shorty: We're headed for a commercial break, so don't go away! We'll be right back!  
  
::The camera zooms out, going to a commercial about Knuckles the Echidna, Attorney at Law.:: 


End file.
